chozopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chykka
Larva General Information: * After he has come up to the platform, he will always resurface directly behind the place he approached the platform * A good fight will kill him by the second time he comes up to the platform * Use the shredders to refill whatever ammo you need; it is easy to run out of dark ammo, light ammo, or missiles * The amount of times he peeks above the water before his first dive is a random number between 2-6. This is further discussed in the "Common Patterns" section General Strategies: * Start the fight by briefly scanning him and then shooting him with a charged light beam shot when he peeks up. After this first shot, immediately start scanning again until you have finished the scan. This allows you to lock on to his weak point that does double damage (not necessary but makes it significantly easier to hit). * Keep hitting him with charged light beam shots when he peeks up, with one possible exception as noted later * Whenever he comes up to the platform, spam uncharged dark beam shots until he reels back, then lock on to his weak point and fire a missile after every 2 dark beam shots. * If Chykka jumps out of the water, it is best to hit his weak point with a super missile Common Patterns: * 2 cycle: If Chykka dives on his second peek above the water, the fight is straightforward. It is guaranteed he will do a jump out of the water following his first dive, meaning you want to kill the shredders with a missile (so they don't interrupt you), switch to power beam, and hit Chykka's weak point with a super missile while he jumps. From here, the rest of the fight is simple since you don't have to worry whether or not he will jump out of the water again. Just keep hitting the charged light shots when he peeks and do the standard procedure when he attacks the platform * 3 cycle: If Chykka dives on his third peek above the water, you have a choice to make. The easier option is to just not shoot him while he dives, which ensures he will do a jump out of the water. From here, just kill the shredders and hit his weak point with a super missile, and the fight essentially becomes the same as a 2 cycle. The slightly more difficult, but potentially faster option is to shoot him with a third charged light shot as he dives. This will prevent him from doing a jump out of the water, in which case you want to quickly find where Chykka resurfaces and continue hitting him with additional charged light shots. This essentially turns the fight into a 4+ cycle fight that is outlined next. This can be risky though since you might not be able to find him fast enough when he resurfaces after your third light beam shot. * 4+ cycle: If Chykka dives on his fourth, fifth, or sixth peek, then just hit him with a charged light shot each time. However, these cycles are tricky since you don't know whether or not he will later jump out of the water. This depends on the random damage of your light beam shots, so you need to be quick on your feet and be prepared to hit him with a super missile if he does jump out of the water later in the fight. Adult (Any%) * With cannonball, just roll beneath him in morph ball mode and he will die. It is easier, but not necessary, to get this kill if you take some time to stun him with a charged dark beam shot beforehand. This quick kill saves around 30 seconds when factoring the time it takes to setup cannonball. Adult (100%) The Adult fight in 100% is more interactive than the Any% fight, as you do not use Cannonball, and you also do not have Seeker Missiles up to this point. General Information: * There are two forms of Chykka Adult: Light and Dark. * On the Light phase, Chykka is weak to Dark Beam. * On the second round of the Light Phase, Chykka takes more damage to stun. * The dark phase can shoot out babies for you to refill ammo. * Damage is capped per round. Strategy: Light 1: * As soon as the fight starts, jump into the water with him, wait for him to stop moving, then fire a fully charged Dark Shot at him to stun. * Get behind him and stand far back on the platform, fire 2 Missiles at any wing. * Once you fire your second missile, immediately start charging Dark Beam and manually aim at this head. * Right before he turns around, fire to stun. ** If you're too early, the shot will either bounce back or go right through him. * Shoot 2 Missiles at another wing, rinse and repeat until down. * Dark Phase 1 will now begin. Dark 1/2: * Once he falls into the water, switch to Light Beam and charge your beam. * Wait until he starts moving to be able to damage him. * Fire 3 fully charged Light Shots and 2 uncharged Light Shots. This will end the Dark Phase. Light 2: * Chykka will now take more hits to stun (1 Fully charged Dark + 1 Uncharged) ** If you fire at Chykka too early before this phase starts, any stun damage is negated. * Stun Chykka and get behind him. * Fire 2 Missiles at a wing while standing far back. * Charge Dark Beam right after the second missile. * Fire at Chykka and then fire an uncharged shot. * Wait to see what direction he's turning, then use the respective Grapple Point to get behind him. * Rinse and repeat. ** On the last wing, it's faster to use a Super Missile if you have the ammo for it. This avoids the time it takes to fire 2 Missiles. * Dark Phase 2 will now begin, and is the same as Dark 1. If you have Seeker Missiles, the strategy is pretty much the same except you ideally only do 2 Wing Rounds per phase.